


The Fountain of Youth

by frotesque



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frotesque/pseuds/frotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy isn’t known for great ideas. Roxy sometimes wished she had considered this before they started dating. In the end though, she got to don a pretty dress and though the king she was meant to be guarding was quite the little gremlin she couldn’t help but feel that all of the craziness was worth it when Eggsy looked at her like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fountain of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot how much i love this ship so I figured another fun little oneshot was as good a homecoming as any! I'm on tumblr as roxxy-morton

“In retrospect, this wasn’t my greatest idea.” The tone was sheepish, if only to keep Roxy from actively punching his lights out.

Despite her anger boiling under the surface, however, she managed to keep up a flawless façade of absolute calm. She simply squeezed Eggsy’s forearm, looking all the world like she was merely a nervous girl at a party that was too bustling and too formal for her liking.

“To be fair,” Roxy mentioned as Eggsy led them deeper into the crowd of London’s most elite, “it’s not your worst.”

Eggsy smiled slightly at that and smoothly grabbed a flute of champagne from a full tray as one of the many servers hustled past. He presented it to his partner, hoping that alcohol and his signature ‘you-know-you-can’t-resist-me’ half smile would be enough to coerce Roxy into forgiving him for his slight lapse in judgement.

She accepted the drink with a nod. “Now you’re trying to butter me up.” She mentioned before tossing the entire drink back in an extremely unladylike fashion.

Eggsy grinned at her actions before pulling away so they were standing separately. “Hardly,” He mentioned before twirling his finger, “If I were trying to butter you up I would have agreed to that quickie in the limo.” Roxy rolled her eyes as she spun around per his instruction. His eyes roamed up and down her figure, taking in her glittering floor length gown.

“I thought it would only be fair, considering that I’m going to have to do all the dirty work here.” She explained, halting her spin and blinking flirtatiously at her beau. “You owe me for this, at any rate.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Roxy’s waist and pulling her close to his broad chest. She allowed herself to be moved and simply wrapped her arms around his neck when there was no longer any space between them.

“I will, love, swear it.” He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “A bet’s a bet though Rox, and I’m a man of honor if nothing else.”

Roxy snorted at that. “A man of honor, huh?” There was a sudden murmur in the crowd, and Roxy sighed deeply at the implication. Showtime, then. Eggsy sent her another apologetic look before separating himself from her.

* * *

 

“I think we ought to make this more interesting, yeah?” Eggsy glanced across the aisle at his companion, who was crouched in the cramped space between two airplane seats, much like himself. Another gunshot rang out at his words.

Bors laughed, not bothering with stealth anymore. “You’re the only person I can imagine who believes getting shot at at 40,000 feet isn’t _interesting_ enough.” The man rose from his crouch to fire a couple rounds. The agents smiled when they heard the tell-tale gurgle of a well-placed bullet to the throat.

Bors wasn’t quite as young as Eggsy or Roxy, but he was jovial, and maybe a little immature, and he and Eggsy got on quite fantastically.

The agents were forced to relocate when more armed men began filing down the rows of seats.

Eggsy peeked around the chair he was currently hiding behind, eyes landing on all of his most immediate threats. He tapped a small button to active the com-link in his ear. “Alright Bors, winner is the one who takes out the most of these guys; loser has to convince his girl to be Rumpelstiltskin’s date for the evening.”

Bors snorted. “I’d watch how you speak of the king of Andorra, Galahad.”

Eggsy caught Bor’s eyes from across the plane and he sent the older man a cheeky grin and a wink. “Oh the little troll can’t even hear us. Are you in?”

Bors grinned and sent a bullet through the nearest man’s skull. “One.”

* * *

 

The king was 14. He hadn’t much a taste for extensive personal hygiene and was more than happy to allow his Prime Minister to make real political moves for his nation. Really, there wasn’t much the young man was particularly interested in.

Except women.

He _loved_ women. He liked to emphasize the _woman_ bit, as he was too good for the girls around his own age. No, someone of his taste and stature deserved a beautiful, grown, well-developed lady.

When he heard that his personal guard for the evening was going to be a girl, and of the secret super spy variety, he knew that assassination attempt or not, this was probably going to be the best gala in a long time.

He bit a chapped lip, eyes scanning the crowd for his date immediately upon his entrance. The crowd reacted to his presence with great excitement – as they should – and that’s when he saw her.

She was beautiful. Her long hair was pulled up into an extravagant updo and her dress had a dangerously high slit that revealed a single long, smooth leg. He grinned. She was perfect. She would look like nothing less than a queen next to him.

Her escort, a man the boy sort of recognized from the hideously boring briefing earlier that day, seemed to share his taste in gorgeous women, as he was looking at _his_ prize in a way that left his skin prickling. He called for his personal servant, who rushed over to his majesty.

“Retrieve my date.” The order was curt, and the servant immediately bowed and began pushing through the crowd towards the agents. The young king watched with satisfaction as his woman sent her partner a scathing look before following his servant to his side.

The moment she was close enough, he stood and gently grabbed her hand, placing a kiss across her knuckles. He noticed the scars and scabs that ran along them, reminding him that this was no ordinary lady. The fact only proved to satisfy him more.

She grinned brilliantly. “Your majesty,” she gushed, “How lucky am I to meet your acquaintance?”

“Very.” He assured her before extending a hand towards the seat beside his. “Your throne.”

She blinked rapidly before her gaze settled on the ornate furniture. With only a moment of hesitation, she moved towards it and sat. The king was happy to notice that she seemed to enjoy her place there, and took of his own spot beside her. As he gazed at her stunning profile, he couldn’t help but feel this was a sight he could get quite used to.

* * *

 

Roxy caught Eggsy’s gaze almost immediately upon sitting on the beautiful throne. She sent him a smirk and made a real show of settling comfortably into the plush chair. He rolled his eyes, but he was grinning, most likely relieved that she was taking the situation relatively well.

“And what is your name, gorgeous?”

Roxy’s smile fell for a moment when she remembered that the other shoe had to drop at some point. The shoe, of course, being the pimple-y and narcissistic king to her left. She turned to look at him, schooling her features to seem meek and shy. “Rose.” She responded, batting her eyelashes.

The boy glanced around before leaning in a little closer. “I meant your real name.”

Roxy quirked an eyebrow. The boy must not have understood that she was meant to be undercover. “My name,” She began, teeth clenched as she smiled, “is Rose.”

The king huffed and rolled his eyes before plopping back down in his seat. “We’ll have to work on you.” He mentioned off hand. “Your lack of honesty leaves much to be desired.” His eyes began scanning the dancing crowd and he missed Roxy’s hand twitch.

Eggsy, however, since his only real job for the evening was keeping an eye on the king and his immediate surroundings did catch the movement. He shot her an apologetic look. Roxy ignored him in favor of glancing around at the possible sniper vantage points she and Eggsy had scouted earlier.

They were still clear and she leaned away from the king slightly to activate her coms and whisper to Eggsy. “You owe me the dirtiest, most shameful sex of your entire life for this Galahad.” In terms of ‘punishment’ it was admittedly weak, but really evenings like this was part of the job and she found that sex was a really decent way of getting rid of all manner of frustration.

Eggsy glanced up at her again, cheeky smile firmly in place. “Remind me to speak to a priest for some advance forgiveness then, love.”

“You two realize this is an open line, yes?” Merlin’s voice rang out in both of their ears. Roxy did her best to stifle a laugh, but a snort did slip out, catching the attention of her ‘companion’.

The boy pursed his lips. “Is something funny?” He asked. Roxy shook her head as though dismissing her own actions.

“My apologies your majesty,” She racked her brain for an explanation that would be more child appropriate, “It’s just funny to watch things like this. All of these people, pretending to be something they’re not. And for what?”

Roxy mentally gave herself a pat on the back when the young King’s face lit up at her words. “I know!” He practically leaped from his seat as he readjusted and leaned in close to her. “I feel the same way.” He finished, leaving very little space between their faces.

Roxy smiled while carefully maneuvering herself so there was a little more distance between them.

Eggsy’s voice sounded in her ear. “Don’t run yet Lancelot, I think I see a couple suspicious guests. See if you can get him out of here, will you?”

“Do you write poetry?” She blurted to the boy before her. She cringed internally. Where in the world had that come from? To her absolute surprise, however, the king’s face broke into a huge smile.

“How did you know?” He whispered loudly, practically shaking in excitement. Roxy ignored Eggsy’s soft chuckling and Merlin’s groan. She batted her eyelashes.

“I could tell,” Her eyes darted towards Eggsy, who was currently trailing behind a man in a conspicuously untailored suit, “Could you show me some?” She asked in a conspiratorial whisper. The boy nodded vigorously before grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him as he hopped down from his throne and began leading her out of the room.

Roxy spared the suspicious man another glance and smiled to herself when she saw him ball his fists in frustration. They had not made it terribly far in the corridor when Roxy heard Eggsy curse loudly.

“Keep him occupied Lancelot,” He said, strain clear in his voice from what she could only guess was a short struggle of a fight, “Our man’s got friends.” He huffed as he knocked his perp unconscious. “Be careful, I love you Roxy.”

Roxy bit her lip hard. She did not want him to be in there alone. Merlin piped up in her ear. “No worries Lancelot, I’ll alert you immediately if it seems Galahad will need back up.” He placed emphasis on their codenames, a gentle reminder that they really aren’t supposed to be using their real names over coms.

Roxy mumbled an affirmation underneath her breath, though she hardly felt any better. Somewhere in her mind she was fully aware that Eggsy was extremely capable and would hardly have any trouble picking off these guys one at a time. Still, she couldn’t help but feel uneasy as the king flung open the giant oak double doors that led to his room. She couldn’t even tell Eggsy she loved him back due to her close proximity to the king they were attempting to keep safe and calm.

As a general rule, whenever they were about to go on a mission or do something particularly dangerous, the couple made sure to tell each other they loved them. In their line of work, death tended to be quite sudden, and they wanted to make sure that their last words to each other would be ‘I love you’, should everything go wrong. 

She eased herself onto the king’s massive bed as the boy hustled to his desk and began gathering several notebooks. He hopped onto the mattress next to her a moment later, and with great flourish began reading her his prose.

She was halfway listening and made sure she smiled or cooed at the appropriate places, all while keeping one ear out for any sign things were going badly. Everything did seem to be going well, luckily, and soon she found herself relaxing at the young voice droning on and the occasional instruction to Eggsy from Merlin or silly joke from her lover.

Finally, the king seemed to give up on his reading and stared intently at Roxy. She smiled at him, giving him polite applause, which he seemed to appreciate greatly. He frowned suddenly, and she watched with humor as he seemed to toy with his thoughts for a moment until he took a deep breath and looked back up at her.

“Um… So I haven’t ever kissed a girl before but…” He trailed off, fidgeting nervously with his intricate suit. Roxy raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“Is that so?” She asked, with no intention of being the boy’s first. King or not, he was wildly underage and she was happily taken.

He nodded. “And, uh, I was wondering if maybe-“

Roxy held up a hand as she heard Eggsy grunt from her earpiece. The king blinked at her, obviously having forgotten that she was an agent in her own right. “Galahad?” She questioned, standing quickly.

“Galahad, status.” Merlin snapped. His voice was tight with worry.

“Just a stab wound. Last guy got away though. He’s headed towards you Lancelot. I’ll try to catch him but,” There was a soft gasp of pain, “But I’m not sure I’ll make to him first.”

Roxy snapped immediately to attention. “Got it.” She turned to the king, who still seemed quite shocked at the turn of events. “I need you to hide, _now_.” Roxy’s tone was steely. The boy gulped at her change in demeanor and scooted off of his bed before sliding underneath.

Roxy reached down snatched her knife from her ankle. She used it to make quick work of the length of her dress, leaving the hem far shorter. She always wore Kingsman issue black compression shorts underneath her formal wear for situations like this, and she found herself grateful as her cut had been very uneven and she could feel a breeze on the back of her legs where she had cut it extra short on accident.

She kicked off her heels and pulled her earrings out. She heard movement from outside the door, and with an eager grin, she positioned herself on the same wall as the door, crouching behind a tall dresser. She caught the king’s terrified gaze and held a finger to her lips as she pulled her trusty pistol from her garter holster.

“Incoming, Lancelot. Oh, and keep him alive please. I’d like to bring him in for questioning.” Merlin’s voice sounded in her ear. A moment later, the heavy doors exploded inwards and the lone assassin crept in, eyes scanning for any obvious targets. When he saw none, he began creeping further into the cavernous space. As soon as Roxy saw his back, she made her move.

She ran forward, covering the distance between them in seconds before launching herself upwards and effortlessly wrapping her thighs around his neck. She used her momentum to spin him around before throwing her weight downwards and releasing him, leaving her in a crouch as he went rolling across the floor. He dropped his gun in his surprise.

He immediately moved to reach for it when Roxy stood. “I wouldn’t, if I were you.” She called, pointing her own weapon at his head as she walked towards him. He huffed in frustration but raised his hands in surrender, not moving to stand. “Very good.” She said with a nod. She kicked his weapon a little further from his reach.

“You might as well kill me,” He spoke, voice heavily accented in a way she didn’t immediately recognize, “Because I’m not tellin’ you shit, little girl.”

Roxy rolled her eyes. “Sure.” She readjusted her aim and shot him quickly in each of his kneecaps, jsut to be sure he wouldn’t try anything funny. He screamed in pain just as Eggsy turned the corner leading into the room.

“Oh good,” He panted, hand pressed to his sluggishly bleeding side, “You got him.”

Roxy nodded and reached down, tossing him what used to be the rest of her dress. He nodded in thanks before wrapping it tightly over his injury. She put a hand to her ear. “Merlin, we’re ready for an extraction.”

“On it.” He replied. “Galahad will have the coordinates on his glasses.”

The agents nodded and moved to make their exit when Roxy suddenly cursed. She crouched down and used the butt of her gun to knock the would be assassin unconscious before turning and looking under the bed at the king, who was staring wide eyed from his spot.

“It was lovely, your majesty. Our agency will have a clean-up crew here to take care of him,” She promised, glancing down at the bleeding man on the floor, “You should probably leave the room.” Eggsy held out a hand, which she took, and they began to run from the room. Roxy stopped at the door. “Your poetry was nice!” She called before following her partner to the extraction point.

* * *

 

Later, in the comfort of Roxy’s (Lancelot’s, really) townhouse, the couple traded stories of the evening. The atmosphere was calm, sleepy even, as the couple was already dressed for bed. Eggsy laughed at Roxy’s tale as freely as he dared with his freshly bandaged wound.

“He was reading you poetry that whole time?” He asked, reaching up to grab a glass and wincing when it aggravated his side. Roxy slapped his hand gently as she reached up and grabbed the cup for him.

“The whole time. It was the strangest symphony, really.” She pulled down another glass for herself. “His little voice droning on while I was attempting to keep myself from running out there and helping you.” Eggsy took the glasses from her hand and moved to fill them both with water.

“I have to know though,” He began, handing her a filled glass as he leaned against the counter, “How did you know he wrote poetry?”

Roxy coughed on her drink. Eggsy moved to pat her back, but she held up a hand and he saw she was grinning despite her teary eyes. “I didn’t, actually.” She admitted, setting the glass down and wiping her face. “A complete lucky guess. I was so distracted…”

Eggsy shook his head and grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her towards him. When she was close enough, he casually wiped a stray tear that threatened to fall. “You’re the best even when you don’t mean to be. It would have been a crime to this organization if I had beat you.”

Roxy hummed and wrapped her arms around her beau’s shoulders, finger’s playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. “Let’s be realistic, Unwin,” She swayed forward and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, “You were never going to beat me.”

Eggsy laughed at that before hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head. “Probably not.” He admitted. They stood there like that for a moment, completely relaxed.

Roxy sighed contentedly after a minute or so. “Come along _Eggy_ ,” She said, pulling away from him and grabbing his hand so she could lead him to her bedroom, “You need proper rest so that little scratch of yours can heal.”

Eggsy followed obediently, smirk dancing along his lips. “For the dirty debauched sex I owe you, yeah?”

Roxy laughed. “Well why else would I let you loiter around?”

“Not for my poetry, that’s for sure.”


End file.
